Risks and Gains
by Glorioux
Summary: A short Holiday story, for now . Mr. Darcy takes a plunge into madness. He makes a terrible decision but is not even a little sorry. The story of a naughty inner wolf who decides to kidnap Elizabeth. He has never behaved badly, but this time he has decided the best Yuletide gift is Elizabeth, no need to ask. Helped or not by his wolf brethren he won't stop until she is his!-
1. Chapter 1

The storyline, new character development, new events, and new characters are my intellectual property. Glorioux

A short Holiday story. Mr. Darcy takes a plunge into mischief. He makes a terrible decision but is not even a little sorry. The story of a naughty inner wolf.

It is two or three chapters. There is a more dramatic story with a similar theme.

**Risks And Gains**

**A wolfish Christmas or How to get your own present.**

Elizabeth had been gone for four years. One of her father's relatives had offered her a chance to come and visit him in Boston. During her time there, she had helped her cousin, who had migrated from Scotland. She was helping with research into the cultivation of a particular grass loved by others like them. They also implemented new agricultural techniques. She also found out, there was a lot more to the Bennet than met the eye. There were theories they came long ago thru unseen gates.

She had earned a considerable amount of money, amongst other things, and now was coming home for Christmas with grand plans of her own.

Uncle Gardiner told her how the house had changed; her father was even richer after implementing the ideas she had sent home. Jane was being courted by a wealthy man, who stayed with his friend. One who had come to the neighbor estate.

The coach dropped Elizabeth with her luggage. Nobody was outside of her home. She walked to the house and opened, and she met with a large body. "Slow down, Miss..." his voice faltered, the scent nearly knocked him over.

He had made a mistake, a good thing he still hadn't proposed, as he was planning to do today. What was a faint trace in Miss Bennet, came to him in waves. He was so aroused that he couldn't breathe. There was no mistake, this was the one. Maybe the scent wasn't in Miss Bennet, it was lingering in the house. What to do?

"Sir, you are on my way," Elizabeth felt weird as if she were getting sick, a sweet scent enveloped her, her insides felt as if they were twisting. "Please move," as she said that, her legs gave out.

**Madness or Getting your own Christmas gift**

Mr. Darcy picked up Elizabeth Bennet before she hit the ground, and he did something unconscionable, not only unreasonable but against his upbringing. Nobody was looking, so he decided to make sure he was right this time.

He saw his hand, dammit, it was nearly blue. He wasn't able to control his body. This was a disaster; he whistled softly, and a small, winged monkey-like creature appeared, flying over him. The little flier had large purple eyes with long eyelashes and humanoid lips; it wore a tunic with loose trousers and carried knife sheaths across the chest.

"Coky here, cut."

Coky, the small flier, made the bonnet disappear and cut a little slash behind Elizabeth's ear. The blood droplets ' scent made Darcy cry softly. Coky knowing, put the bloody knife to Darcy's lips. His eyes went white. Coky sealed the wound with her finger and was gone, but before she said, "You be blue, change, look human."

Darcy licked his lips, "Ambrosia," he said.

He heard people behind him, _Run away, take her with you. Nobody has seen her yet. She is lovely without the ugly hat, keep her. _His inner beast advised. He was tempted. _For now,_ he pointed his wrist. Now, Elizabeth was hidden from human eyes.

"Mr. Darcy, you haven't left yet? Do you need to see my husband?" Mrs. Bennet's grating voice intruded.

"No, Madam, I am just going. I need to go back to London, my manservant just came by. Please tell your daughter that I am not sure when I will come back." _Smart_, Darcy heard the voice. _No, not smart_, he was acting crazy, what was he doing?

All the same, just in case, Darcy passed his hand over the precious lady's face, Keep her out. Wolfgang, his inner other, advised. Darcy concurred, better safe than sorry. He was already committed, so best to keep going.

He opened the door of the house wider and ran to his carriage listening to Mrs. Bennet scream for Jane. He jumped into his carriage, and his assistant closed the door behind him.

'Fergus, his right hand, obeyed. Granted, his lord was acting unusually bad; plus, he looked nearly blue, a no-no around humans; what was he doing? Had he abducted a young lady? It sure looked that way. Fergus looked at his cousin, both were flummoxed. Their master was behaving strangely.

That was when Darcy saw her luggage. He whistled, and another creature appeared, "Contrarious, take care of that luggage, right away. Bring it, but keep it hidden."

The winged creature grinned, showing his sharp teeth covered with inlaid jewels to match its piercings. It looked like a wild pig, sort of, with bat-like wings. He was armed to the teeth.

"My pleasure, my Liege, at your service."

Fergus looked at his cousin, and both raised their eyebrows. Contrarious was a ferocious cunning creature. Their master didn't usually call him, since he was nothing but a menace, and loved to create trouble. While Coky and her kin were loyal and fierce, Contrarious was a trouble maker like all his brethren. Only useful in battle or when causing mischief. Although it was true that Contrarious was a master spy, and he would give his life for their master. Thankfully, secrets were safe with him, mostly.

By the time Jane came out, the carriage was pulling away, no luggage, no Elizabeth, nor traces of her remained, not to the naked human eye.

The house now decorated for the coming Yuletide waited for Elizabeth to arrive. Jane was up in her room, mad at herself, she missed congenial Charles, but her mother had pushed for the 10,000 a year Mr. Darcy. Now, she was left with nothing, if one were to judge by Mr. Darcy's rushed departure.

**The Abduction**

Mr. Darcy had just realized the enormity of his actions, but looking at the prize on his lap, he was unwilling to let her go. He was glad the bonnet was gone but too bad she had so many clothes. _Damn_, she smelled so good.

His face changed, no longer human, it looked lupine. The human was a complicated cover. He nuzzled the beauty, _She is perfect, _Wolfgang ascertained. He licked her neck, "Tasty, so pretty, "Darcy agreed, beautiful and tasty.

Darcy fully realized that he should return her. But her family didn't know she had arrived. He needed a cunning adviser, and the most cunning of all was George. Forget George, Mr. Bad, he was trouble, and worse was to follow. The best was Richard, who happened to be near.

**To the encampment.**

Darcy played with her corkscrews; he noticed that she had her father's hair. But she didn't have much of her mother, who was still a beauty, if not for her neurotic behavior, and her rude manners.

Richard guffawed, when he saw his very proud and proper cousin. Mr. Perfect, was holding a beauty on his lap and playing with her hair, "A sleeping beauty," Richard said as he sniffed the air, "Damnation one of ours, where did you find her? " Richard tried to touch her face when a nasty snarl stopped him. "Ah, I see. What have you done?"

"Climb aboard," Darcy invited his cousin, "sit across, away from her." He pointed the farthest corner away from him.

Richard smiled, his fangs gleaming. "Not so possessive, my dear cousin. If she is one of ours, seconds are a reality, don't forget. Maybe in many years, but it is a fact. Ah, make sure to add my name to the list." His smile got wider.

"No, not with her, no seconds. I can change the rules."

"Dream on my dear cousin. So who is she? Do tell."

Richard was on his back, laughing so loud that tears came out of his eyes after he heard Darcy.

"I can see Wickham doing this, even Bartlett, but you? Your father will laugh his head off. Too bad that he has to hide. The perfect William strays all the way. The first in centuries to abduct their lady, tut, tut. " Richard clicked his teeth, admiring the beauty.

"I fail to find the humor. What can I do? I let a Wolfgang lead me down the twisted path. " Darcy grimaced, quick to assign fault.

"Okay, so take her back..." Richard dared him, perfectly knowing the answer.

"No, I won't. How many of us find our perfect other? In wolf terms, our mate?"

"You have a point, but kidnapping is not condoned by our human society. What on earth drove you to do such craziness?"

"She fainted, not sure why. Call it an impulse."

"An impulse, I would say commonly known as madness. Let's recall, you stole Bingley's angel because she might be something, maybe the one, and now you found out the angel might not be one, but her sister is. Personally, I found the angel insipid and didn't think she was one of us. Did you propose as you intended?"

"I got cold feet, decided to sleep on it. What can I do?" Darcy sounded anxious, but not enough to give her up.

"You know my gift. Your lady is the sister who went to America? You were there last year. Yes, that will work out. Delay her arrival for a few hours. You know that if she ever finds out what we made her believe, who knows what will happen."

"Nothing will happen but a fast wedding, and she will be mine." Wolfgang agreed,_ a very quick wedding, her wolf must the prettiest of all. _Darcy agreed.

"We hope."

"George is coming this way, stop him," Darcy asked.

Richard jumped out of the carriage, and Darcy waved his hand. He didn't trust George, not at all. His advice would lead him to a disaster. He and George would end up having to escape to the continent. He tried to feel sorry and couldn't.

Darcy felt that he deserved it all. It was his right. His lady, not sure of her name, should be grateful he had chosen her. She was fortunate, and that was a fact. She should thank her lucky stars. As for the sister, send Charles back her way, he was angry enough. Charles was a good friend, but not one of his people; hence, it was acceptable to steal from him.

He hoped the memories that Richard inserted on his lady would work. Too bad, he still didn't know her name. No, he did, Miss Bennet.

**Elizabeth**

She had dozed in the pub, imagine to have met Mr. Darcy while waiting for the connecting coach. She had met him the year before in Boston. He wasn't her ideal man. Handsome he was, and he also was a bit stuffy, proud, self-serving, and a few more shortcomings. He had however something that called her. He had just reminded her how lucky she was. She nearly answered nastily, the nerve, like he was royalty, hmm. Strangely, she had to control a growl. Was she changing? It had never happened to her.

A/N The goods ones go down hard. So our Mr. Darcy has taken a troubled road. LOL. He is in trouble, we will see.


	2. Not so Lucky

The storyline, new character development, new events, and new characters are my intellectual property. Glorioux

* * *

**Not So Lucky**

**Unknown Facts**

Elizabeth had told him she might accept his proposal. Elizabeth shook her head, it hurt. Something didn't sound right, she didn't want to get married. Not for a while, she had plans with her father's cousin. A very ambitious study, Elizabeth wanted to help him determine where they had come from and to grow a particular grass, blue-grass, secretly. They were selling other products they created, a lucrative enterprise.

Her only regret was not feeling her wolf, but her father's cousin said that it must be blocked. When she met her one, the one for her, it should be unblocked. Was Mr. Darcy the one? But if so, why now? If she were starting to feel her wolf now, why not when she met him before? Oh, dear, her head ached.

Fergus finally noticed how their lord looked at the lady, he whispered to his cousin, both grinned. The news was good. They hoped whatever he planned would work. This time, their fangs were out. They felt like running in circles. Soon, there would be little ones for everyone to play with, and maybe a few females, not bad. They might be assistant/guards, but they were nobles, they might have a chance; this was good.

In the carriage, Darcy sat next to Elizabeth, now for the problematic part. Sweat ran down his back, he was no longer sure that she felt fortunate to have his attention. It sounded as if she didn't like him much, "My dear, I met your family. I think there is a misunderstanding. Your mother, ahem, thinks I want to court your sister. You see, I knew they were related to you and wanted to learn more about you."

Elizabeth realized that Mr. Darcy was the rich man her uncle Gardiner had told her about. The one that Jane was hoping would propose. Oh, no.

"Are you seeing my sister?" Her eyes narrowed; she wasn't sure she liked that, was this man playing with both of them?

This was bad, maybe she didn't feel so lucky. This was very bad. Darcy wished that Richard was there, even George would do. He saw her tapping he foot, what to say.

"Ahem, err, your mother might think so, but I asu..."

She cut him off, he was sure that he heard a soft nasty growl, not soft, in reality, a snarl, quite unpleasant. This was worse than bad. Richard had warned him. Now, probably too late, he was having second thoughts.

"If that is the case, I am afraid you would be the last person I would marry. You played with Jane's heart, even if not intentional, how could you? Did you think she was better and changed your mind? I see she is beautiful. You behave like you are royalty, ha. And no, I don't feel lucky you chose me; who do you think you are, my King? Please take me to my home. Furthermore, you must forget you ever knew me."

Once again, Elizabeth did wonder if he was her one, maybe she was changing. That must have been the reason she fainted. But when did she faint? She was getting a terrible headache. Oh dear, she knew the dire consequences of letting your one go. Her cousin said he knew of several males and females who died of grief. She didn't want to die; she was too young and had many plans.

"Well, now that you mention it, I am your k..." Her nasty snarl made him quit. He was technically her king, not that would matter to her; he just realized that she wouldn't care.

Darcy was aware that he could command her to stay and even to marry him, but that was too much. He had seen such marriages, not good ones. He would never control her, but memories, or even a slight compelling, were a possibility. However, a command was using his power over her.

One thing was to convince that she knew him, and he was confident he would sweep her off her feet with one world, but this wasn't the case. This female was furious, and he didn't know how to deal with angry females. Richard and Bartlett were better at it. He was a little afraid of angry she-wolves.

Darcy pressed his fingers to her forehead with the pretext of brushing a bug, and Wolfgang told him, _Make her go to sleep, do it. We will lose her otherwise; she is very, very, mad at you. I think that she is remembering. Richard told you, maybe we should have listened. Let's see your father. We go to Pemberley. _Wolfgang, his wolf, always blamed the Darcy persona when they were in trouble. It was most aggravating.

Meanwhile, the Bennet family waited for Elizabeth to arrive. Later that day, they sent an express to Cheapside, maybe Lizzie had found misfortune. That she had, she had met Mr. Darcy.

Mr. Bennet was afraid the enemy had found his precious child. Last time when he felt him nearby, he had sent Lizzie away. Now, Mr. Bennet wished she had stayed gone. He needed help. His brother was born wrong, his father said it was his fault for not following his wife's instructions.

**At Pemberle**

They had traveled thru a passage and were to Pemberley in three hours.

Darcy went thru the hidden doors, thru a Portal, into the 'other side.' He saw his father sitting down, drinking hot chocolate with a shot of egg liquor.

"Son, what is that you are carrying. Is that a lady?" George Darcy didn't look much older than his son.

Darcy told his father. His father couldn't stop laughing, "My scholarly brooding son takes a dangerous leap. Always so straight, and now this. We might need to see Lear. He is not well since his wife was killed during the French Revolution. She was his one, his mate. I miss your mother, but she wasn't my one. There was one that could have been. Let's go, but first, let me see her."

"Well, she is one of us. But she is barely human, maybe an old ancestor. You had said the mother wasn't one of us. What is her name? She looks like someone exceptional." George Darcy suspected.

Darcy mumbled, "Miss Bennet, the father's last name is Bennet."

"Wait, I know him. Your lady's father married a pretty widow with four children and gave them his name. You must take her back right now." He knew who Elizabeth was.

"No, I cannot. I thought about it, and I just cannot, my lady is mine." He meant it, his heart ached, and he suspected why.

"You can try again; in this version, you are engaged, or you can marry her. George can officiate the marriage. But you know, she might remember, and you would be in a bad place."

"No, not George, he will want her, he wants all I have, he fancies that you are his father." He was pouting, making his father laugh. He saw that his son was behaving rather odd.

"Poor George, his father wasn't well, and his mother, as you know, ran away. So, I took him under my care. He was a sweet pup; he could make you laugh, you were a pup around him. What he needs is a good mate."

"He might, but he will want mine. I like the married option. Father, I want to declare seconds illegal."

"Lear's decision, it will never happen. Too few females, you can ask him. Now listen, Bennet is a second son from a noble house. His wife was killed by his brother, trying to abduct her. She was a cousin to Eugene's wife. Her family came from Scotland, nobles, she was a beauty, a princess, I tried for her. In truth, she might have been my one." He sounded rather sad.

"As I was saying, Bennet's brother is a rogue. He was the one who shot me at the ball at the Ton, and now I have to pretend I am dead. Be careful, he is a killer. Now that I remember, he claimed the young lady as his child and tried to abduct her. I think Bennet sent her away just a few years ago."

"Whatever, I still want her; she is my one."

"Let's go to Lear, son, she is waking up."

They walked to another door, then knocked, the door opened, and arrived in a vast expanse of blue-grass, the sky was different, just like thru the Pemberley Portal, there were three moons, three blue moons.

A large silver wolf, sat by a pond, lapping out of a bowl, a chocolate mixture. When he saw them, he changed into a tall man, hair to his waist, dressed in formal clothes, a crown around his forehead. He was the equivalent of an emperor, looking too thin, haunted.

"George, I was waiting for you to go hunting. What have we here?"

Lear also laughed after hearing the tale, "Our little William, the quietest of pups, the most scholarly, preferring to look human, pretending he was human. During the hunts, the meat had to be properly cooked. And now, he is an abductor. We haven't stolen our brides in at least two hundred years, maybe longer."

"He wants to keep her." George Darcy explained.

"Humans would get mad, and we have to abide by their laws. Son, take her back, court her." Lear advised.

"No," Darcy explained the mess he had made and how she had reacted.

"She said that she would never marry me and to forget I ever knew her. It hurts to think of a future without her. I did something, I tasted her blood, and before you tell me I was unwise, I know now." Darcy looked desolate. Lear understood his despair.

"I see. Wait." Lear left for a few minutes, came back, then they waited a little longer

A scholarly looking man came, "He is a Vicar. Marry them," Lear ordered.

Darcy shook the Vicar's hand.

"And her name?"

He blushed, "I don't know." Lear and George, exploded in laughter, making Darcy more upset. Darcy knew he had behaved like a madman, now he could see it. Richard was right. He had suffered an attack of madness.

"William, this might not be a good idea. Son, you have exceeded your quota."

"Perhaps, but I will be as sad as you, if I lose her." He told Lear.

"Here," Lear passed his hand over Elizabeth, Elizabeth Rose Mariah Bennet. Mariah was her mother, a beauty, murdered by the rogue."

Five minutes later, they were married, Lear enthralled Elizabeth, and she said, "I do," and signed the certificate. "Son, she must accept you. Otherwise, she will make your life miserable. You are taking a significant risk." Lear felt bad for the unwise young wolf.

"I know it is underhanded, well, all is, what am I saying? But take enough of her blood now. No bites, she has to accept the bite, it is fair to her. That is our true marriage. I can go along with a meaningless human marriage, but not to force her for a lifetime. Sorry son, but there is a limit to this madness. I have a plan. Let me explain." Lear was wily, cunning, and had been called a demon wolf.

George thought Lear was coming back to life. Lear loved mischief, plotting, the works. He might look human, but it was but a façade. They weren't human but learned to live by their laws. Their real appearance, when not wolves were by no means humans, their skin was blue, and their faces hardly human, maybe a little lupine.

"Coky," Darcy called.

His sidekick appeared, she cut her behind Elizabeth's the ear, Darcy took her blood and drank enough. Then Coky cut Darcy, and they made Elizabeth drink.

Her skin turned pale blue, "Beautiful," they all said, even the Vicar. They all held their breath. George remembered Mariah, she was as beautiful, but she loved Bennet, a Laird's son.

Lear said, "Your daughters will be highly sought. Be glad that she is yours." He looked closer and sniffed.

"I think this is her first time changing. Bennet must have blocked her, as to why I have no idea. Now, why is she unblocked? I will consult our library. Now take her back. She is going to remember marrying you, I will make the paper for you. She is yours in a way, but she still might dislike you, bond or not. " Lear kept his eyes on Darcy.

"I will not make her like you, I refuse to do that. Unless you decide to command her, on your own, and bound her free will, nothing is 100% for certain. But who wants a slave, commanding her isn't a good option." Lear shrugged.

"Go with her, bring Richard, maybe Bartlett, both are cunning wolves. Let them do the talking. The pup must come here often, my payment. I will be their tutor as I did with you."

"Sir, I don't want seconds." Darcy dared to ask. His father rolled his eyes, he knew the answer.

"No son, with her, with Mariah's child, seconds are a fact. When the Scottish Royals, her grandparents, or any others see her, you will have a list a mile long. Her offspring would honor any house. Thirds might loom in the far future. Though you know that seconds must be approved by me; I have a couple in mind." Darcy cringed, probably a bloody Prussian.

Lear tapped his lip, "I can grant you maybe fifteen years without a second. Watch out for the rogue Bennet, we think he was the one who killed your mother and your uncle. You see, even your father had a second. Bring Georgiana around, we miss her." He had someone in mind for her.

Richard had gone straight to see Charles Bingley and told him that William had never liked Jane, a great misunderstanding. He stood close enough and compelled him to go and visit Miss Jane Bennet, to go immediately; hopefully, it would work.

**The Next Morning**

Lear and George Darcy recommended to keep Elizabeth out all night, and to insert false memories.

"Why? We are married." Darcy whined.

"Because it is safer. If you lay with Elizabeth under all this falsehood, and she remembers, she will hate you, bond or not. Besides, you would be violating her, and we cannot condone it. It just wrong." George was losing his patience, his son had gone insane.

"Son, females have a mind of their own. They do as they wish. Haven't you learned that? She might feel the attraction, but she seems strong-willed. Ask any married wolf, they will tell you; listen and behave accordingly. If not be ready to deal with the consequences."

Lear ruled, so nothing more to be said. He needed to earn her acceptance and love, or the marriage would be dissolved.

George made sure that Elizabeth slept alone, he posted female wolves inside the room. Darcy sat right outside her door, howling for hours. George ignored his son, his son needed to learn. The marriage was in name only, the rest he needed to earn.

**Yuletide-**

**The Next Morning-**

At Longbourn, the mood was somber. It was confirmed, Elizabeth had been dropped right outside her house with her baggage.

Mr. Bennet was going out of his mind. His brother found her and taken her, all these years hiding her, denying his and her nature, for nothing. He missed his wolf for nothing. He should have killed his brother, but just couldn't.

Mr. Bingley had kept a vigil with them, Jane seemed happy, even if her mother didn't. Mr. Bennet went outside the night before, changed into his wolf, he unblocked himself, and had found traces of Elizabeth walking to the door, and then nothing.

How could that be? There were no unusual footprints, only from the young men who had come the last weeks, and a few others he knew. But maybe another like him? He could detect one or more wolves. What was happening? If he hadn't been hiding and blocking himself, maybe Lizzie wouldn't be lost.

A grand carriage arrived, an officer and an elegantly attired blond gentleman descended the carriage. Mr. Bennet and his family ran to the door. By the time they opened, Elizabeth was walking towards the door, holding Mr. Darcy's arm. Fergus and his cousin were walking along, loaded with gifts.

Mr. Bennet ran to his daughter, held her, and could smell her wolf. What happened? Who had unblocked her? It was bedlam, everyone was talking, and hugging Elizabeth. Jane's eyes narrowed when he noticed Mr. Darcy's holding Elizabeth's arm, but she saw Mr. Bingley and smiled. She liked him best, but what was going on? Mr. Darcy had never looked at her like he looked at Lizzie. Lizzie who was now a beauty, she had changed a lot. Yes, he saw Lizzie and changed his mind. Indeed, what was going on?

A/N Well Darcy didn't get what he wanted, he still needs to be accepted by her. So Elizabeth has a mind of her own, imagine :)


	3. Coming Home

The storyline, new character development, new events, and new characters are my intellectual property. Glorioux

**A/n Thanks to all the reviewers. Your comments make me want to write more. Sorry for not answering many reviews, health and holidays. May you be happy wherever you are. So let's see how Mr. Darcy is doing?  
**

* * *

**The Next Morning Or from bad to worse-**

Jane couldn't help it, a little insecurity took hold of her. Not for the first time, she noticed that Lizzie was different. When she reached her sister, the negativity went away. They hugged each other, and the friendship from long ago was re-established, the love for one another made Jane forget her fears.

Elizabeth was a different story, the memories of her earlier anger scratched at the surface, and she noticed how beautiful Jane was. Her manageable blond hair, her rosy complexion, her traditional beauty, someone had defined Jane as a perfect British Rose, and they were right. Elizabeth was afraid that she couldn't compare to her beautiful sister; today, this made her uneasy.

"The best gift for a father, my daughter is safe, we worried so much." He had hugged Elizabeth at least twice. His child now looked like a copy of his Mariah, his child.

Mr. Bennet kept repeating, "My child, my best gift," while still wondering, _What is wrong_? So Darcy and his cohorts were all wolves, he was a fool.

Darcy must be the son of George Darcy. Why had he never asked, was beyond him. No, he knew why he hadn't; it was because he hadn't recognized Darcy's wolf. His fault for blocking his own wolf. What was going on? He knew wolves were cunning, he was one after all.

The Fitzwilliams hoped for the best, but every time they looked at Darcy, they wanted to laugh, what a mess. They knew their cousin stood in shaky grounds. They could smell Darcy's fear; he should be afraid. Mr. Perfect had gone down south and behaved like a bad wolf.

His chosen one looked like no one to be played with. Their cousin's Yuletide had the potential for a Waterloo, a keg of gun powder ready to explode. Mrs. Darcy was a beauty, they admired her. She was exquisite, but they could sense her distrust. Their uncle had told them that Darcy had to earn her trust. Indeed, he had no other choice.

Once they were inside, Mr. Darcy took over. "When I saw Elizabeth, so sorry, we didn't think much. I already had t..."

Richard had noticed the place strange looks. They had heard the coach had dropped her in front of the house. What was this of seeing her at a pub?

Richard and Bartlett went around, touching everyone, modifying memories slightly, to include Jane's and Bingley's. Mr. Bennet was something else, his wolf was strong and suspicious. Darcy might have to exert his authority later on.

"He had the license, sorry for scaring you. But," Elizabeth was confused, something sounded wrong. She had a headache. "Anyway, we married last evening. And here we are."

"You are married to Mr. Darcy?" Mr. Bennet asked. Something wasn't right, but what? "How do you know him?"

"We met in Boston, I agreed to marry him after I wrote to you, but, well." What was she saying?

"Yes, impulsive, love and all, makes us do crazy things," Richard interjected.

Lydia said, "But I thought that Mr. D..." she couldn't finish, her voice was gone.

"Oh, no, a bad throat for the Yuletide." Richard was quick to remark.

Bartlett offered, "I have these drops made with honey and something else; they keep the sickness away," he pulled a tin, and everyone took a piece. Richard breathed easier when they went into the drawing-room. The drops would make them easier to influence. The situation was nearly unmanageable.

Mrs. Bennet looked a little upset, she wanted the rich husband for Jane, but at least she could tell others Elizabeth had landed a rich man. She had helped the coachman and the helper with the mountain of gifts. She liked presents, they all had fancy wrappings, maybe all would be all right.

The sisters were kissing and congratulating Elizabeth, who still was in a daze. She couldn't understand how she felt for Mr. Darcy, ahem, William. He had stayed away from her, "_Until you are ready, our marriage was too sudden._" One thing was clear, he must be her one. The only one who could unblock her wolf. The blood bond working on her, made her feel as if he belonged to her, only to her, whether she liked him or not. Though her she-wolf was possessive, she didn't need a blood bond. The females in her family were fierce and possessive wolves; they had been known to fight to the end. Her cousin had told her. _Fear a Bennet she-wolf, I do._

When her sisters went to congratulate Darcy, Elizabeth felt a growl rising, particularly when Jane stood by him. Her eyes narrowed to a slit, and her lip raised a little. She wanted to close her jaws around Jane's throat.

Almost in a leap, she was by Mr. Darcy, he nearly had a heart attack when he saw Lizzie's fangs. Her father noticed her skin turning blue; no, no. This couldn't happen, Elizabeth had not learned to control her body, and she looked aggressive, why? As usual, Mr. Darcy wasn't very aware of others' feelings.

The chimney was full of smoke all of a sudden, Darcy made it happen. Damnation, this wasn't going well. No wonder, there were too many females, the ones he understood the least.

"Someone should open the windows, the smoke must be from a wet log, or something trapped in the flue," Mrs. Bennet, who ran a tight ship, took over. She ran an impeccable household, whichever her other faults might be.

"My dear, you are changing, careful," Darcy whispered to Elizabeth.

"Changing into what," she remembered, sort of, a false memory.

"Oh!"

He whispered, "Will it away."

"How?"

"Think it gone," Darcy urged. By now, he was wishing that he hadn't acted like a madman.

The smoke was clearing, by the time they opened the windows, all was well. Elizabeth looked human, one disaster had been averted.

Richard and Bartlett wanted to kill their cousin, what a mess. They were no longer laughing, this was probably impossible to control. The hardest to control was Mr. Bennet, who knew something was wrong; though, he also knew that he was powerless against his de-facto prince, Mr. Darcy.

"Sorry, but we are going to London, my sister would be alone tonight otherwise. We knew that you must be worried and wanted to stop with the gifts, and be on our way." Mr. Darcy wanted to leave as soon as possible.

Now he was afraid something would go wrong, bonded or not. He suspected Bennet knew something was up. He couldn't lose her, he would be like Lear, he would die. He had messed this up.

Darcy knew that she didn't feel lucky; moreover, she didn't like him, and everything was falling apart. Why had he behaved so irrational? Darcy knew he had been an arrogant fool, he could see this clearly now. Thank goodness he hadn't forced his attentions on Elizabeth, this father was right. His wolf was quiet as a mouse. Darcy wished how he wished that he hadn't acted so unreasonable.

Elizabeth pouted; she didn't want to leave her home, the feeling of something being awry wouldn't leave her. Why was it that every time Jane would even look at Darcy, she wanted to hurt her loved sister. William was hers, no matter if she didn't like him too much.

She remembered her cousin, "My dear, according to my studies, the moment you find your one, in wolf terms, your mate, your wolf will emerge. It might be quite sudden, you could get sick." Elizabeth could believe that, but why did her mate have to be the proud Mr. Darcy? The one who told her to thank her lucky stars. The man had reminded her how fortunate she was that he had chosen her, _why, why him._

Mrs. Bennet insisted they have breakfast, which Richard welcomed, all this tension had made him hungry. He admired the buffet, steaks, mushrooms, bacon, small meat pies, eggs, marmalades, freshly churned butter,, clotted cream, sweet syrup, toast, scones, rolls, and other breads, the works. Mr. Bennet brought two bottles of champagne to celebrate. This was an excellent breakfast, Bartlett agreed. A small payment for their troubles. Even the tea was excellent, this was a well run home.

At the breakfast table, Elizabeth sat with her sisters, making sure that Darcy was nowhere near Jane. She might dislike Fitzwilliam Darcy, but he was hers, only hers. Once again, she had to control a growl. What was wrong with her?

Darcy's breakfast was sitting like a rock. His stomach was churning. Nothing could be worse than this, he was tethering at the mouth of a volcano ready to erupt. He couldn't believe the mountains of food his cousins were devouring, how could they?

Darcy noticed everything. Whenever Jane tried to talk, he could see Elizabeth's lip moving up. Mr. Bennet's looks could kill; indeed, he knew something wasn't right. The little sister kept tapping her bottom lip while looking from him to Jane; this was exceedingly bad. The worse he had experienced ever, but the idea of giving her up, made him want to cry. Nothing could be worse than this day.

**Things can get worse.**

Darcy was wrong, not for the first time in the last day or so.

They were still eating a late breakfast when a magnificent carriage arrived. A couple and one gentleman descended; more visitors.

The new visitors were dressed for the city. They looked down on the house and its grounds. Derisive comments could be heard, criticisms about everything. Their demeanor was condescending and detestable; they made Mr. Darcy looked friendly and approachable.

Mr. Bennet was called at the door. When he saw them, he worried. They were Mariah's parents and her brother. They were the rulers of his people, in Scotland. He hadn't seen them since Lizzie was a young girl, maybe five or six.

How had they found out that Lizzie was back? Why so soon after her arrival?

The visitors didn't greet him before they attacked him, angrily.

"Thomas, we got news of our grandchild last evening. Hiding all these years, how could you?" The lady accused Mr. Bennet.

Mr. Bennet could see a gleam of her fangs. Their wolves were at the surface, ready to fight.

"How did you find out?"

"We did; we have our sources. You had no right, where is our child? We are taking her where she belongs, growing up like a pauper, in this hovel," the lady said, wrinkling her nose at the well-appointed home. He had worked hard, it was a beautiful home. Not as grand as what he left behind, but still a nice place. They were wrong.

He lowered his voice, "You must know why my brother is a rogue. He is still out there. I hope you didn't alert him. You must know he almost got away with Elizabeth. Don't you remember what he did to Mariah? Do you think it has been easy for me?"

Now everyone looked concerned, it would seem that they didn't know about the abduction attempt, but, "The more reason she needs to come with us." The older gentleman stated.

Mrs. Bennet came out, along with her daughters, she curtsied, "I am Mrs. Bennet, please come in." She said, looking at the carriage and at their clothes.

"Mrs. Bennett, Lord, and Lady Wolftide. My dead wife's parents and her brother Lord Wolftide." Mrs. Bennet noticed the wild corkscrews, they all had them, like her husband and Elizabeth's. Yes, they had Elizabeth's features.

They just bowed, not even looking at her, not once, "No need to come in, we just came to pick up our granddaughter."

Darcy and his cousins heard the exchange with their acute hearing, and Elizabeth followed. When the visitors saw Darcy, who was Lear's second, they quiet down, until they saw Elizabeth. The three visitors at once, "Mariah," they exclaimed.

They pushed their way in, and Elizabeth was crushed in between three people. She relaxed, they felt like family. _They are, _a voice said inside. Elizabeth thought she was going crazy. _No, you aren't, I am you, your wolf. I need a name_.

Elizabeth ignored it. So, was she really a wolf? Alas, her cousin was right, she was a wolf, William woke her up. She still didn't like him, but she wasn't willing to let Jane have him. Nobody could have him, he was hers.

"Our child, you are coming home with us. Look at your clothes, not for someone like you. Your father is crazy; the fortune was left to him, so why live in this hovel, with these peasants; with this woman, common stock..." They looked down at Mrs. Bennet.

Elizabeth's demeanor changed instantly, Darcy was used to it by now; a nasty she-wolf protecting her family. Oh, yes, she was unhappy, defensive. Darcy grinned for the first time, happy not to be the one who made her upset, he winked at Richard.

Darcy was right, her family was sacred, "They are my family. She, the one you call 'this woman,' raised me, so she is my mother. Who brought me up and taught me comportment and good manners. This isn't a hovel, open your eyes, it is an elegant house. You should know that my mother keeps an impeccable home. They aren't peasants." Elizabeth's color had raised, she was ready to defend her family. She stood up straight, her posture defiant, prepared to fight.

An ice chunk melted inside Fanny Bennet's heart. Elizabeth had defended her. She had stood up to her aristocratic relatives and said that she was her daughter. A few tears clouded her eyes. Elizabeth was related to these whoever and called her mother; wait till she told her sisters, and to Lady Lucas.

Darcy interjected, "She is going home with me. I married her. And she is right, this is not a hovel. The house and grounds, while not grand, are well kept. You shouldn't be here on Yuletide, insulting my wife's family. I won't tolerate your condescending attitude or your derisive comments. They are my family as well, you know who I am, you are insulting me."

His hair was puffy, he was angry. He wasn't lying, Elizabeth's family was under his protection. His cousins knew him well; he believed in honor and family, well, and maybe he had a touch of madness.

Unknown to Darcy, he had gained Lizzie's respect or at least some. She could see that he meant it. He did, Darcy wouldn't allow anyone to make his wife upset, it was in his nature. Of course, he was ignoring all his actions since he had met her.

Meanwhile, with everyone arguing and listening, nobody, not Darcy, nor his cousins, nor the ones who stood by the carriages, had paid zero attention to their surroundings. They missed a large pack of big dogs running at them.

The large dogs had appeared from nowhere, probably concealed until the last minute. It was a surprise attack.

Darcy and the others at Longbourn were outnumbered. There were no dogs, but at least twenty five big wolves, Bennet recognized his rogue brother's colors. His brother changed to human upon reaching them. It had taken but a few seconds.

Bartlett and Richard had sealed the servants in. But there was nothing much to be done. The wolves were upon them before they could blink an eye.

Bennet's rogue brother, Evan, managed to separate Elizabeth from her family and held a sharp silver knife to her throat. Evan looked mad and unstable. He was a killer, a strong angry wolf, a fact apparent to all those present.

Elizabeth's sisters were screaming, in terror, surrounded by several wolves. Richard and Bartlett acted quickly but not fast enough. The situation was deteriorating rapidly.

Darcy had been wrong, things could get much worse. He was confident Lear had sent news about Elizabeth to the Scots, he had said as much. And the rogue brother had spies, who must have followed.

**A/N For all those who thought that Mr. Darcy had it too easy, maybe not so easy. He wants Elizabeth to be treated right, already forgetting his bad behavior. Only a miracle can change this tide, or something like it. **


	4. Risks and Gains

The storyline, new character development, new events, and new characters are my intellectual property. Glorioux

A/n Although this is the end, we shall see. I need to get back to my unfinished stories. Happy Holidays. i am willing to listen.

**A brave wolf**

If things were not bad enough, the sisters were screaming. Richard and Bartlett acted quickly but not fast enough. By the time the wolves were visible, there were upon them. The sisters, who had come out outside, were surrounded by several rogues. Charles Bingley had stayed in the drawing-room, and he was locked out and frozen with the servants, a good thing, fewer humans to defend.

Everyone was paralyzed looking, afraid the madman would hurt Elizabeth.

"I am taking my daughter with me," Bennet's brother was screaming.

Not everyone froze. Darcy took action. Elizabeth saw Darcy tuning into a magnificent wolf, a nearly giant wolf with unusual coloring, brown and beige, most of the other wolves, followed his lead. The humans had already seen much, what was the sense in not doing it.

Darcy, who stood by Lizzie's sisters, went after the wolves, while Richard and the others tried to hold the attacking wolves at bay. The Scots surrounded Lizzie and her attacker, all had curly tails and ruffs. Mr. Bennet held a pistol, he always kept handy. The gun was loaded with special bullets. He kept looking for an angle to down his bother, cursing himself for not killing his brother before.

It was a nightmarish tableau. Darcy's wolf, Wolfgang, besides being a trouble maker, was a fierce fighter, unpaired by only a few, he fought the wolves surrounding her sisters valiantly.

Elizabeth wanted to scream, seeing the uneven fight, Darcy was bitten many times, but he kept going. His wife loved his sisters. The rogue wolves finally backed up with his cousins' help. They moved the sisters and made them go to sleep.

Mrs. Bennet's fainted, the servants couldn't come to the door. Bennet's brother, a nasty copy of his brother with a scarred face, pressed the knife to Elizabeth's throat. His fangs were out. He was taller and fuller than his twin brother.

Mr. Bennet told his brother, "Let her go, leave her alone."

"She is my child. You know that. I want my family with me. You, the bloody fair child, stole my Mariah, but not my child, she will be by me."

"No, that child died. Lizzie's is mine." His brother had raped Mariah short after Lizzie was born, he had a miscarriage.

"You lie, she smells like me. I am taking her, or she dies." He stared dragging Lizzie. She was afraid, wanted to call her wolf, but wasn't sure how. This man scared Lizzie. She struggled to try to get away.

Lizzie would never forget what happened next; William's wolf, full of power, practically flew and knocked the knife down, but not before getting slashed across the chest. Bennet's brother changed into a wolf, also large, and attacked Darcy, now bleeding. "He cut him with a poisoned knife," Thomas exclaimed, "Stop it, you killing my Lord Darcy."

Bennet's brother changed back into a human, knife on hand, it was apparent the wolves had magic or something like it. He went for the fallen Darcy.

Lizzie didn't hesitate and jumped behind him. Her fangs out, but her uncle backhanded her away. He turned back into a wolf and ran. Bennet ran after him, wanting to shoot him. Darcy reverted to human and whistled twice. Her relatives went after the brother, biting him as he ran.

Contrarious and Coky appeared. Contrarious made warring sounds, he threw two knives that caught Bennet's brother rump. Quickly, he flew above Bennet's brother, conjured a net over the rogue wolf, and trapped him. Bennet moved next to the loss, his gun out. The rogue wolves backed up, with Fergus and the others behind them.

Richard was finally able to get a clean shot at the brother, he moved next to him, "Mr. Bennet, don't kill him," Richard ordered, he pointed his arm. A light came out from a bracelet, and the wolf turned into a small tin wolf. Richard picked it up. "For the rogue collection." Richard wasn't allowed to kill, it was up to Lear. Killing other wolves, once caught, was forbidden.

The Bennet sisters and Charles, inside, were all frozen. Mrs, Bennet was still out. Thomas Bennet wanted to die in Willam's instead. His brother had killed his wife, Darcy's mother, and her brother-in-law. He had murdered their parents, Thomas was sure this was his fault.

Elizabeth ran to Darcy. She saw Coky, "I have seen pictures of those like you, I hoped you were real." Elizabeth grinned. Coky jumped on her shoulder and kissed her cheek, "I be Coky, my Lady." She stayed on Lizzie's shoulder with her humanoid gloved hand holding on to Lizzie's neck.

Contrarious went to kneel by Darcy, his head bowed.

Elizabeth kneeled by William and caressed his cold brow; she looked worried," Thank you for saving my sisters and me."

"You are my wife, it is my duty, and my wish for you to be safe." He was nearly blue, "I am sorry if I wronged you. You are my one, I loved you the moment I saw you. My life for yours and your loved ones." He could barely breathe.

He was dying; Elizabeth knew it, and tears wouldn't stop rolling down her cheeks. Her grandparents were desolate, Darcy was their ruler.

"I am sorry you don't like me. I hope you will be happy. The rogue won't bother you again. I was wrong, you are better than I am. I was the lucky one." Darcy told her.

Elizabeth couldn't think of a future without him. Her wolf was howling inside. Elizabeth suspected her death was close behind, her heart ached.

"Don't die. I no longer dislike you."

Bartlett moved next to Elizabeth. But she snarled, "Don't touch him." She didn't trust anyone.

Contrarious stood up. He put his semi-gloved hand, with long black claws, on Lizzie's shoulder. "I am Contrarious, my Liege, my Don, needs his cousin, let him. My Lady, at your service." He bowed. Elizabeth saw his furry face full of piercings. She knew he wasn't lying.

Coky whispered, "He be right."

Whereas Richard was an enforcer, Bartlett was a healer. Everyone gathered around, sorrow on all the faces.

Bartlett moved a round metal plate around Darcy, the disc turned black and glowing green. "He is poisoned; the same poison that killed my aunt." He looked lost.

Elizabeth was crying, her father stood by her, "He is brave and valiant. He stopped several wolves from getting to your sisters. But I think something is wrong, did you know him before?"

Elizabeth answered, "I did, but this is not the time. I don't know, but he is the one for me, don't ask again. Let me be with him."

Coky flew above Darcy and sniffed. Out one of her pouches, she pulled a vial. She gave it to Bartlett; when it landed on his hand, the tiny vials grew several sizes. It had a clear liquid inside, "Give this to my Liege."

Bartlett made Darcy drink the vial, he was nearly gone.

They waited a couple of minutes, but there was no change. By now, Bartlett, Richard, and everyone else was somber, it looked hopeless. Nobody was able to save William's mother. It was not only poison, but it was also pure hatred.

Coky was thoughtful, she said, "My Lady be his true one. Maybe he be needing a little blood from pretty wife."

Bartlett thought about it. In Anne's case, he had tried George's blood, but it hadn't worked. But his aunt had not been his uncle's true one. She had loved Thomas Bennet, love wasn't always fair. Thomas was a handsome man and a wolf. For his wife, Fanny Bennet, he pretended to age, but it was only a glamour. But it was true, Thomas Bennet was the fair hair child, many she-wolves had wanted him.

"Blood from your mate might work. He hoped William and his wife had blood bonded. He looked at Coky, "Maybe, at the worst, it couldn't hurt. ''

Coky said, "I gets it." She flew to Elizabeth. Elizabeth offered her hand, not knowing. Coky turned her had, took her wrist, pulled out one of her knife collection, Coky said, "My Lady, I have a special knife, it not be hurting, not even a little."

Elizabeth answered, "I don't care, just do it."

Everyone waited, Elizabeth's Scot family admired Coky. Only Lear had those like Coky and Contrarious. He had gifted a few to others, but they refused to go away. The only others they liked were the Darcy.

Coky cut a little. It was true, it didn't hurt. She collected the blood in another vial and passed it to Bartlett.

He forced Darcy's lips to open, "Drink, swallow."

No, he didn't respond. Elizabeth heard her inner voice, _You do it, order him. Call Wolfgang. _Crazy or not, she listened.

Elizabeth told Bartlett, "Let me, please."

Bartlett saw her fangs, her wolf was near. It was their only chance.

"Wolfgang drink, drink. Mr. Dar, Err, William drink."

Darcy opened his lips, she poured the blood. Elizabeth knew about blood bonds, but she had never done it, not that she remembered exchanging blood with him. She wished that she had, maybe she could have saved William.

They waited a few long minutes. Meanwhile, all the rogue wolves were gone, but Darcy's people were tracking them. Suddenly, they vanished, using an illegal passage.

At Longbourn, Elizabeth held Darcy's hand. It was getting warmer, she smiled when he squeezed her hand a little.

They could hear another carriage coming up. Coky and Contrarious disappeared.

Richard and Bartlett went around waking the Bennet and Charles, the servants woke up as well. They moved around, making them forget what happened. In their memories, Mr. Darcy had fallen dow. Indeed, the last event was erased from the minds of the Bennet's and their hired help.

Darcy smiled at Elizabeth, sat up, she helped him up. When he stood, he kissed her hand.

"You will tell me what happened."

"I will. I am glad you are well."

The carriage arrived. The Bingley sisters came. Hurst had opted to go up north to be with his cousins. Charles was afraid Louisa's husband wouldn't be around for long. Caroline was a bad influence.

Caroline descended; first, she ran to Mr. Darcy. Elizabeth stood right in front of him. Darcy heard the low growl, he grinned.

"Who are you?" Caroline wrinkled her nose.

"More respect with our granddaughter," the haughty grandmother was by Caroline too fast.

"She is my wife." William Darcy said, reaching his hand to make her forget about Jane. This was dangerous, they needed to leave.

"You were single just yesterday," Caroline complained.

"People go from being single to married in one day, " Elizabeth said, reaching for Darcy's hand. For the first time, she noticed the ring she wore, it looked like a wolf's head with emeralds for eyes, exquisite.

"Where is my brother, we are leaving for London."

Charles was out. He didn't want to go with his sisters. "Caroline, I have been invited to dine here tonight."

"But we are invited to a ball," Caroline whined.

"Go back to Netherfield, we will talk later."

Caroline was in a huff, everyone stared her down. Jane greeted her but didn't say anything.

"We will wait one hour," Caroline said, and before she left, she looked at Lizzie, "I thought Mr. Darcy had better taste."

"But I do, I chose her from all my acquaintances." Darcy looked down on Caroline. Snickers and giggles could be heard all around. Caroline blushed.

The Scots still didn't want to come in. However, they liked that their granddaughter was married to Darcy, Lear's right hand. They said their goodbyes and told Elizabeth said they would be coming for extended visits in Pemberley. They would meet in London later that day.

When her uncle called her a sweet pup. It sounded strange to Lizzie, he noticed and grinned. "You are very young, still a pup." He insisted. Lizzie had a lot to learn.

Elizabeth was seeing a different Darcy, willing to give his life for her. But he needed to change. He had invited the Scots to London, and they accepted.

Mrs. Bennet was like a peacock, she couldn't wait to tell her sisters and Lady Lucas. She kept saying Lizzie this and Lizzie that. Her daughters were ready to scream. She had raised Lizzie, whose mother turned out to be a noble, a princess she was told. Her Lizzie had called her mother, for everyone to hear.

Mr. Bennet felt as if a stone weighing him down was gone. The threat of his mad brother removed. He wanted to go back home to Scotland. He liked her warm bed and welcoming body, and Mrs. Bennet gave him what he needed. He would always love Mariah, but she was gone. Now, he could provide Fanny a better life, she would like it, he thought. He was nearly certain.

Darcy couldn't believe how things had turned around, and now, he was still holding his wife's hand, the most precious thing ever.

The sisters only knew some highwaymen, or some vagrants had attacked Mr. Bennet, Darcy, and his cousins. They knew Elizabeth was not their sister, but they all loved each other. Lydia and Kitty were in awe to find out that Lizzie's grandfather was some sort of prince. They would try to behave, so they would be invited to visit Lizzie.

Jane was the big surprise, after seeing Charles again, she wasn't so sure. "I am sorry, but I need to go with them, please understand." After he saw Jane's face, he was convinced that she didn't understand.

Jane was less than sure, not after he said he needed to stay with his sisters. She told him that wasn't a good idea. "Frankly, best, you don't talk to my father yet. I don't want your sisters always around."

She kept looking at the three handsome men, Lord Wolfstein, and the Fitzwilliams. Charles saw her looking, and was realizing that either his sisters needed to change, or he stood no chance with the angel he wanted the most.

"Err, they have a ball, my cousin can escort them, I will stay here." Charles offered.

Jane nodded, still not convinced. She would be visiting Lizzie often. There were many handsome men related to her sister. Her three sisters agreed.

When it was time to go, Elizabeth told them they would be back in two days. Elizabeth liked her wolf. She needed to find out how to call it; as for William, a little something inside nagged her. It was like she had two sets of memories. _Quit thinking and enjoy yourself, _her wolf admonished her.

Darcy had learned that he was the lucky one. Bartlett and Richard both told him, "We heard our Lord Lear, and your father has sent an announcement of your marriage to all the royal houses. That was how the rogue found out. So you are warned, we are both putting ourselves on the list for seconds. But Lord Lear said it will be at least 15 years. We can wait." They winked at Darcy, who sighed.

In reality, Darcy was too happy to care. He had risked much and gained even more. He squeezed his wife's hand climbing into the carriage. "William, we need to talk," she told him, "I think you did something wrong. Something is awry, but you saved my sisters and me. We need to know each other before we have more. But I am happy you are with me. Let's keep it that way. I have plans that we need to talk about."

"Let's talk later. We need time, I agree, just give me a chance." Darcy told her.

_Damn_, Darcy cursed when he saw George running towards them.

"No, I don't want to talk to George. Fergus, hurry up."

Elizabeth saw George running. "Who is that? He wants you to stop."

"No, not today. Let's go, my bride, my love." He didn't want to talk about George.

"Do you like Christmas carols?"

"I do." They sang, and William joined. Elizabeth felt happy, she would give him a chance, a chance for both. Too bad, the nagging feeling wouldn't go away.

George Wickham was cursing, "Damn William," he needed to talk to Darcy.

George had overheard some rogues minutes before; they were hiding. The rogues were gathering an army to free their leader and were going to Pemberley. But first, they were going to London. Now, he was going to miss Yuletide with a merry widow to protect his brother, or who he was sure was his brother. But what was William hiding from him? He would find out.

The end?

a/n Happy Holidays, Darcy is happy for now:)


End file.
